powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
(sister) (sister) Bunny (Deceased daughter) |creator = Professor Utonium}} Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) is the tritagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. Appearance and Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Janes with her dress. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to be bully on her fellow classmate who becomes a mutant paste eater which both Blossom and Bubbles forces her to apologize. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Money * Winning and getting things right *Fighting with everyone *Her green blanket, "Blankie" *Using her powers and fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Martial arts *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Playing toys (mostly action-figures) *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Her sisters Blossom and Bubbles *Taking the role as the middle child of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) *Scaring her sisters (just for kicks) *Being a Bully (formerly) *Sports (both playing and watching them) *Hardcore Rock/Metalcore/Party/Punk Rock Music *Disco Music *The Professor *April *BEEBO *The Sun Shining *The City of Townsville *Her own kindness *Spicy food *Garlic *The Powerpuff Hotline *The Dark *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag *Brute force *Tennis * Hunchback (a stuffed toy only present in the episode Sweet 'N Sour) * Being tomboy * Robin Snyder * Playing with Blossom's hair (she made a car racetrack with hairclip bends in The Mane Event) * Broccoli (currently) * Cooties (currently) * Apologizing (currently) Dislikes *Crime *Villains *Baths *Monsters *Not being able to do certain things either of her other sisters can do (For example: blowing ice) *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Waiting in the bus *Classical/Pop/Hiphop Music *Pink *Broccoli (formerly) *Liver and Onions *Losing and not getting things right *Girly stuff (Especially party dresses) *Cooties (formerly) *School subjects (feels overwhelmed because of how difficult they seem to her) *Bugs *Spiders *Apologizing (formerly) *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *Her sisters being harmed *Her own attitude when she realizes that something has to be done about it *Algorithms * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in [[Child Fearing] ] * Being a Bully (formerly) * Losing Money Alter-ego In Super Zeroes, Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded by an aura with glowing jade/teal eyes, shreds of mist trailing down behind her and has a low scratchy voice that forms into a black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by ? Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal, and doesn't like to be exposed to light, her mode of transportation is that she only travels late at night. Special Abilities While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. Her special ability are shown to be able to curl her tongue. Other signature abilities she displays are Tornado Generation, Ball Blast, Black Hurricane, Green Laser Beams, Energy Orb (colored light green), Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town), Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it). As a result of the episode "Nuthin Special" canon being questionable, it's unclear if these abilities is unique to Buttercup, despite the fact that she is the only one seen using these abilities outside of that episode. Buttercup Being the Toughest Fighter Buttercup is most definitely a tomboy (a girl that behaves like a boy). With this trait, it could have represented her aggressive and violent nature. She is the most tomboyish out of all of her sisters. Buttercup is shown to be able to defeat villians alone, shown in "Moral Decay." In "Makes Zen to Me," Buttercup sends Mojo flying out the window and down a cliff with one uppercut. In "The Boys are Back in Town," Buttercup always appears in a need to fight, which her sisters are in a need to run away. She is the fastest, as shown in "Speed Demon." Out of Buttercup's whole list of dislikes, her greatest dislike is losing. She will always refuse to admit defeat, unlike Blossom and Bubbles. With her necessity of constant violence and victory, she is to be considered the "Toughest Fighter." However, it is revealed in one point that she loves her lucky blanket in the episode "Cover Up." Buttercup often comes up with the solution whenever the girls are in a losing battle. In "Tough Love", when HIM turns the girls' friends and the Professor against them, Buttercup convinces her sisters that they should fight back because their loved ones would never actually hurt them and were just made pawns in HIS evil scheme. In "The Boys are Back in Town", Buttercup causes Butch to shrink in size by making him bite his tongue, so the girls shrink the boys just by threatening their masculinity with baby talk. Then in Monkey see doggie do Buttercup [ In her dog form ] bitten Mojo jojo and broke the Anubis head and saved the day. Despite her tomboyish nature and brash attitude, Buttercup never seems to be uncomfortable in her own gender, and still behaves ladylike where necessary. She does however seem doubtful of her interest in boys. When the girls resorted to kissing the Rowdyruff Boys to defeat them, Buttercup expressed immense disgust immediately afterwards. Buttercup did however held an ephemeral crush on Ace of The Gangreen Gang, and was not shy to pursue a relationship with him, though she did so behind her sister's backs. She eventually discovered that Ace was merely using her as a tool in an attempt to control Townsville and dispose of Blossom and Bubbles, after which she quickly beat Ace and the other gang members into submission thus ending her crush on Ace for good. Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Buttercup often shows a really big urge to fight and tend to underestimate her opponent(s) when fighting. Gallery Click here to visit Buttercup's gallery Trivia *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin Special. *Even though she is named after a buttercup flower, her signature color is green instead of yellow. *In her interview for the movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko. She also claims to be wearing a blonde wig in scenes where Bubbles has a lot of action. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). *Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. *Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "Divide and Conquer". *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *She's the only Powerpuff Girl not to smile in the intro. *She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in 'Nuthin' Special'. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children